unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos
For his unrelated brother, see Thannos Thanos is a god who founded the Infinity Army and is the first member chronologically (Duh). Because he is a god, he is an obvious undefeatable. His powers are worse than Googolplex, the Daemon Sisters, and The Chosen One combined. He was born in Titan (One of Saturn's moons) and resides in Saturn itself currently. Thanos is also the yin to NaN's yang, both destroy and create respectively, however Thanos more likely destroys while the latter creates more likely. He has the ability to erase half of the universe at the snap of his fingers after he had all seven Infinity Stones: * The Red Reality Stone (Which was gained from being stabbed by Bellossom, but coming back via dubious methods) ** It allows him to show others what places used to look like. ** It was hidden underneath North UnAmerica. * The Orange Soul Stone (Which was gained from sacrificing Gamora at a temple in Africa) ** It allows him to have easy flashbacks and communicate with the dead. ** It was hidden underneath Africa, though it ascended to him after Thanos sacrificed Gamora. * The Yellow Mind Stone (Which was gained from pulling said hidden Infinity Stone out of Vision's brain) ** It allows him to read others' minds easily. ** It was hidden underneath Pac-Land, which was placed in Vision's brain. * The Green Time Stone (Which was done by killing off the Space Marine Soldier) ** It allows him to travel through time. ** It was hidden underneath Asia, the Space Marine Soldier stole it from Shinzo Abe. * The Blue Space Stone (Which was done by stealing it from Pearl Krabs) ** It allows him to teleport. ** It was hidden underneath South UnAmerica, Pearl Krabs sought after it and have it locked shut in his vault in her Anchor-shaped house. * The Indigo Resurrection Stone (Which was done by going into Harry Potter's dimension). ** It allows him to resurrect the dead. ** It was hidden somewhere in Europe in said dimension. * The Violet Power Stone (Which was done by stealing it from Optimus Prime). ** It allows him to torture his enemies very easily. ** It was hidden underneath Europe, Optimus Prime found it in the ground after he found it lying in Europe, later putting it in his vault locked safe and secure in his vault in the Autobot Shuttle, which later got burnt after stealing the Purple Power Stone by wrecking the vault, which he then used to burn the Shuttle and threw Optimus Prime out. On the Infinity Gauntlet (Which is in the shape of the left hand), the placement of the stones followed: The Power Stone is on his index knuckle, Space being the middle knuckle, Reality being the ring knuckle, Soul being the farthest little knuckle, Time being the thumb knuckle, Mind being the center of the gauntlet, and Resurrection being the palm. Speaking of Gamora, he adopted her, Nebula, and Iris. Nebula already sought revenge on Thanos for killing off her own sister. Thanos was also insulted by Deadpool, but didn't even care nonetheless. Although he is allies with Googolplex, Tsunami, Fortran and Grand Dad, he doesn't believe in Satanism despite not hating Bob Saget. Although he already has Gamzee Makara and Eridan Ampora on his side, he wishes to kill the rest of the Zodiac Trolls of Homestuck; especially Karkat Vantas. Despite reviving Starscream, Thanos noted that Galvatron doesn't even care, however the latter did notice that they're both purple in color. Thanos also rampages on 4chan 24/7. His actions on 4chan are way worse than how This is Bob's were. He sends death threats to other beings using said site; especially the remaining Homestuck Trolls. Via the Green Time stone, he was able to undo the effects of Pearl Krabs, Randall Boggs, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Vagineer, and Snowball of being molded onto a couch, thus them being bought back to life. Thanos never even stared into Hyper Weegee, ironically. Of course, since Thanos has the habit of creating groups, he created the Infinity Army with a whopping 120 members in total with 6 groups representing each of the Infinity Stones, and 30 of which are admins (5 admins per group, 20 total per group). Due to being the founder of this particular group and creating the concept of a 120-member group dedicated to the Infinity Stones, Thanos claimed to be the zeroth member to join chronologically. He has a huge hatred of another being named Bowsette despite they're both evil. He hates her to the point that he called her "Tohru" and teamed with the other god (NaN) despite they're on opposing sides to stop her. Thanos also retconned the Satanist Empire, the Supreme Golden Ace Invasion Organization, the Ultimate Platinum Overlord Invasion Organization, and the Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization by using the Time Stone AGAIN after Googolplex, Galvatron, Scanty, and Kneesocks were all "Disobedient" towards him, despite the fact that the former admits it. Due to this, the Soda Civil War began there and resulted the birth of the Pepsi Republic and Coke Federation. During the Battle of the Earth II, Thanos claimed he was still inevitable, but he NaN and Silhouette destroyed him, the latter snapped him out of existence, sacrificing half of his life before regenerating all of it. This led to the Infinity Army falling apart. Despite Thanos's death, a new, worse threat has grew and risen known as Kamen Rider Decade. List of victims (Chronologically) # Garchomp (Choked, later torn in half) # Bumblebee (Burnt) # Optimus Prime (Thrown, stabbed) # Bellossom (Sacrificed) # Gallade (Pulled his brain out) # Terezi Pyrope (Trapped) # Kanaya Maryam (Tangled) # Karkat Vantas (Pummeled) # AkaRed (Frosted) # Kirby (Thrown) # Princess Daisy (Electrocuted) # Princess Peach (Electrocuted) # Luigi (Pummeled) # Mario (Pummeled) # Yoshi (Consumed, barfed out) # Princess Rosalina (Enslaved) # This is Bob (Pummeled) # Ness (Tortured) # Bowsette (Despite being evil like him) (Tortured) List of revivals (Chronologically) # Pearl Krabs # Randall Boggs # Postman Pat # Fireman Sam # Vagineer # Snowball # Bruticus Maximus (This does include all Onslaught, Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, and Blast Off) Trivia * It is true that Thanos is the evil father of the kind-hearted human/skeleton Pokemon Trainer/Champion, Iris. * Silhouette literally counterbalances both Thanos and NaN combined since Thanos is evil, NaN is good, and Silhouette is neutral. * Thanos never accepted that he wasn't inevitable at all. He took pride in that he was "inevitable" when it's actually a lie. See Also * NaN * Silhouette * Kamen Rider Decade Category:Guys Category:Villains Category:Threats Category:Jerks Category:Losers Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Titans Category:Complete Monsters Category:Maniacs Category:Complete Maniacs Category:Meme-related stuff Category:Memes Category:Freaks Category:Conquerors Category:Complete Freaks Category:Dangerous Category:Dangerous People Category:Gods Category:Undefeatable Category:Evil Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Deadly Category:Legends Category:Powerful Category:Demons Category:Idiots Category:Guys on 4chan Category:Ugly People Category:Ugly Category:Hobos Category:Haters Category:Nightmares Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Bosses Category:Trolls Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Mentally insane guys Category:SUPER deadly Category:Brutal Losers Category:Genocidal Category:Characters Category:Astrologists Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Pages with too many freaking categorys Category:Ultimate Platinum Overlord Invasion Organization members Category:Time Travelers Category:Quintessential Elemental Emperor Invasion Organization members Category:Elemental Emperor Wood Group members Category:Infinity Army members Category:Beyond undefeatable Category:Male characters Category:Guys with theme songs Category:Dead guys